Lord of the Rings poetry version
by Niliathiel
Summary: This is my poetry version of LotR. Please review this!
1. The ring is lost

Chapter 1) The forging of the Great Rings  
  
The world was young in the days I tell  
  
You of, the days, when the kingdoms fell.  
  
The ancient kingdoms of Elves and of Men,  
  
but first let me tell you, how all this began:  
  
After countless wars, full of blood, steel and tears,  
  
the world began slowly to shake off old fears  
  
so the grass grew again and the peoples were free  
  
for now Morgoth was beaten, that´s what you must see!  
And the enemy´s servants were ununified  
  
Smashed down were the plans that the Dark Lord once tried.  
  
But one traitor remained, it was him, who began  
  
To mislead the goodness of peoples again.  
"I´m your friend now!" he said, "I´m now one of the good!  
  
So beliebe me, for there is something that I would  
  
To give you as presents and signs for good will,  
  
but nobody knew that his tradings were ill.  
With the art of the Elves and with skills of the Men  
  
Forged were the Rings of Power then.  
  
He gave them those wonderful treacherous rings,  
  
he gave them to Dwarf-lords, to Elves and to Kings.  
There were three for the Elves, who are fair and wise,  
  
who love music and singing and stars, that rise.  
  
But these Rings were made by the Elves on their own  
  
Never touched by the Dark Lord on his dark throne.  
There were seven for Dwarf-lord, who use to dwell  
  
In the mountains and mines, for that is what they tell.  
  
Those craftsmen, who dearly love silver and gold,  
  
and they too, took the rings in these days of Old.  
And nine Rigns for mortal kings, who were too weak  
  
To resist the rings´power, but power they seek,  
  
and who soon lost their minds to a much stronger will,  
  
and are lead by his malice and power still.  
And soon things turned out to be evil again.  
  
There was something that neither knew Elves nor knew Men.  
  
For the traitir created a ring of his own  
  
In secret, to win back his power, his throne.  
His Ring was the mightiest Ring of them all  
  
And dark crearures followed the dark Lord´s call.  
  
And his armys invaded those land that were free.....  
  
How will this story continue? Do you want to see? 


	2. The forging of the Great Rings

Chapter 2 The Ring gets lost  
  
And so once again a big war was begun  
  
And screams and dusk did spread up to the sun.  
  
And in one last Allegiance of Elves and of Men.  
  
They began to resist the Dark Lord once again.  
  
Their swords glew like silver, their helmets like gold  
  
Strong was Gil-Galads army in these days of Old.  
  
And Elendil came too, with his army so brave  
  
For they wanted the old world again to be safe.  
  
On the fields before Mordor the armies once met,  
  
slain were Elves, orcs and men, without any regret.  
  
And the army of Sauron had to face a strong will  
  
Of the last Allegiance, but then things turned ill.  
  
For Sauron himself then came out for to fight  
  
And soon all good hopes were then covered by night.  
  
For he had the ring on his black-armoured hand  
  
And he smashed the two big kings down into the sand.  
  
So Gil-galad was slain and Elendil, he fell.  
  
And the things they looked worse, that is what I must tell.  
  
And all hope soon did fade, when the king lived no more,  
  
and lost were the hopes that the free peoples bore.  
  
But there was Isildur, Elendil´s brave kin  
  
And he ran to his father, when hope had grown thin.  
  
When the Dark Lord then saw him, he came for to kill,  
  
but Isildur in fear, felt an icy-cold chill.  
  
And he grabbed for his father´s sword for to defend,  
  
but the blade soon was broken and lay in the sand.  
  
Isildur in fear lifted the shards once again  
  
And he cut of the Ring, doom of all Mortal Men.  
  
And Sauron, now robbed of his physical power,  
  
disappeared in a fire, thrown down was his tower.  
  
Isildur, the Mortal, looked down at the Ring,  
  
this wonderful, glowing and treacherous thing.  
  
Will Isildur resist it, or will manship fall?  
  
Just tell me to continue and I´ll tell you all.... 


	3. Isildur´s tale

Author´s note: With regards to the very kind reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you´ll like it  
  
Long ago are the days of which I tell  
  
Long ago is the moment when Sauron once fell  
  
No more than a whisper that passes through trees,  
  
a story of old, passed oér mountains and seas.  
  
Through the mist of the past listen Isildur´s tale.  
  
He was one of the Mortals, who so often fail.  
  
He once turned the war for the Elves, and for Men.  
  
But listen what happened to Isildur then:  
  
  
  
His hand grabbed the Ring, which was golden and plain  
  
And he thought of his father, whom Sauron had slain.  
  
And he felt a desire, deep inside his head,  
  
he did not drop the Ring, but he kept it instead.  
  
He gazed at the Ring, which still hot from the hand  
  
Showed lines of red fire. He lay in the sand.  
  
And Elrond, a frien of the prince then came there,  
  
and he saw what had happened, but he did beware,  
  
for he knew that the Ring was a dangerous toy,  
  
even if it was found by an innocent boy.  
  
And he feared for the heart and the soul of his mate.  
  
And he told him to follopw him. It was too late!  
  
When they came to the Cracks of Doom, near to the fire  
  
Already stron was Isildur´s desire.  
  
"Cast it into the fire! Leave Evil forever!"  
  
yelled Elrond, but Isildur did reply: "Never!!  
  
This Ring is the prey of a dead father´s son.  
  
Brother of a dead prince, for the war now is won!"  
  
And he left the black mountain, the Ring in his hand.  
  
And he soon became king of a free and fair land.  
  
But sad is the sory of Gondor´s last king.  
  
Not long did he bear the Black Enemy´s Ring,  
  
for it slid of his hand in a river at last,  
  
and killed was the last King of Men of the past.  
  
For the Ring left it´s bearer and gave him to death  
  
Which swift cam with orcs´ arrows, black, full of wrath.  
  
And the Ring passed away, beyond what people knew  
  
Will it be los forever? Do you wanna know too? 


	4. Gollum and the Ring

Author´s note: I´ve been quite busy today, so chapter 4 is ready too. As a tribute for J.R.R. Tolkien I own none of his characters,of course.  
  
  
  
The Ring seemed to be lost, but it lay in the sand  
  
On the ground of a river and close to the strand.  
  
A Wise said, the Ring had been washed to the sea.  
  
But it wasn´t that way! Come and listen to me!  
  
  
  
The years passed away and the Elves, they grew old  
  
"The Ring´s lost to the world!" was what everyone told.  
  
They did not see the danger for Evil stayed there  
  
Though lost were the old kingdoms and lost was their heir.  
  
After all the long years it one day came to pass  
  
That two friends of the little folk ran through the grass  
  
Near the shores of the river, they longed for some fun.  
  
So they climbed on their boats and they swam in the sun.  
  
Until one, when he dived, found a glittering thing,  
  
and he grabbed it, came up and he had the One Ring.  
  
While he still looked at it, wondering what it could be  
  
He heard his friend say: "Now give it to me!"  
  
"No I won´t!" said the other. "`t was me, who has found  
  
this thing in the sand of the deep river´s ground.  
  
"It´s my birthday and I want a present like this!"  
  
"But you already got one!" he said with a hiss.  
  
But Sméagol longed for the Ring, and so soon  
  
He killed Déagol, his friend, and he hid from the moon  
  
And the sun, for the light now seemed to be his foe  
  
And deep inside his heart the small creature grew woe.  
  
And nobody would know him as one of their kin,  
  
he was bad, hissed and grabbed, became evil and thin.  
  
And his folk made him go and he now was alone  
  
With the Ring that he stole and alone he did moan.  
  
He found caves in the mountains and hid from the light  
  
And the Ring drove him made, covered his will with night.  
  
And he sat in the dark and he talked to himself,  
  
while the Ring seemed to be lost, for Man, dwarf and Elf.  
  
And Sméagol´s life became longer than long  
  
He was soon dominated, his will was not strong.  
  
But the Ring did desire to leave him one day  
  
And he lost him, while once through the dark he did stray.  
  
But the Ring then was found by someone who was there  
  
Walked alone in the darkness, he was not a king´s heir.  
  
Was a wanderer who lost all his friends, was in fear.  
  
What he do? So please come again for to hear. 


	5. The Ringfinder

Author´s note: Again it is just to be said that I own none of professor Tolkien´s wonderful characters. He is The one and only! Encouraged by you very nice review, this is Chapter 5. Hope you like it! :-)  
  
The Ringfinder  
But now let us turn the attention at last  
  
Away from High Elves and from Men of the past,  
  
away from Isildur, away from a lie  
  
that drove Gollum mad and made Déoagol die.  
  
For after long years in the caves´ very night,  
  
he believed in this lie and he forgot the light.  
  
But now listen! For as I have already told  
  
The Ring once left Gollum, whose soal it had sold.  
  
But of whom was it found? What´s the wanderer´s name?  
  
And what part does he play in the world´s stunning game?  
  
For no Wise ever guessed that the Ring might be found  
  
By an innocent hobbit ondut-covered ground.  
  
But let´s leave the Mountains at least for a while  
  
For the Ring´s final finder walked many a mile.  
  
He was not of high birth, nor a big person´s heir,  
  
he was just a small hobbit, who lived in the Shire.  
  
He did not love adventure and had a calm life  
  
That was never disturbed by a manner of strife.  
  
But one day all this changed, when someone knocked his door  
  
And soon countless feet trippled over the floor  
  
Of his clean hobbit-home and the ate and the drank,  
  
and they laughed and they talked and yes! They even sang!  
  
When the hobbit - our Bilbo- asked for their desire  
  
The guests told him he should sit down by the fire....  
  
And they told him a story of plunder and death  
  
Of the deeds of the dwaves and a big dragon´s wrath,  
  
who ages ago stole their silver and gold  
  
which belonged to the dwarves since the days of the Old.  
  
For dwarves were his guests, and a wizard they had To dear Bilbo brought with him; he had a blue hat  
  
And he wore a grey robe and a staff in his hand.  
  
Oh, he was a pilgrim, who had seen the land  
  
From the east to the west, from the south to the north.  
  
Only few knew what powers the wizard brought forth.  
  
Bilbo soon joined their journey, a sword by his side  
  
The hobbit soon had, during days and at night.  
  
The events of that journey shall here not been told  
  
For we want to know how they found mountains cold.  
  
And we now want to hear how it once came to pass  
  
That a hobbit then was the Ring-finder at last.  
  
In a battle with orcs and their king, full of haste  
  
The company fled, and no time they did waste.  
  
And the hobbit got lost in the caves, when he fell  
  
But his friends could escape, but not him, I must tell.  
  
And long he did struggle on dust-covered ground  
  
Until he unknowing a treasure had found.  
  
His hand grabbed the Ring, and he put hit away  
  
In a pocket of his west, further on he did stray  
  
Did not think of the Ring or what the Ring could be.  
  
For now he just wanted again to be free  
  
And smell the cool air and to touch the green grass  
  
And so it did finally then come to pass  
  
That he found Gollum´s cave in foundations of stone  
  
But how will it continue? Well, this will be shown! 


	6. Riddles in the Dark the final Chapter

Chapter 6  
  
Author´s note: Hallo again and thank you very very much for the reviews (I mean especially Elentari Manwe Who has read everything and reviewed everything.) For the one´s who have found mistakes and grammatical lapses: please forgive me. I am German, so English is just a second language for me ;-)  
Riddles in the dark  
He stood in a cave, only shadows of light  
  
he could see in the frightening deep mountain´s night.  
  
He heard sounds like of water and then, full of fear  
  
he suddenly heard a fell voice by his ear:  
  
"Who isssss thisss? What´ssss itssss name? Tell usss! We wantssss to know!"  
  
In the darkness he saw a pair of pale eyes glow  
  
The hobbit sprang up and his frightened call  
  
was thrown hither and thither by the echoing wall.  
  
Bilbo drew his small sword and he pointed it there  
  
were a moment ago the two pale eyes still were.  
  
And Gollum stepped back. It was him. You guessed right!  
  
He, who lingered around in the lie-hiding night  
  
And who came for to see who was wandering the shore  
  
of his lake, and what tradings that creature bore.  
  
And there these two stood, who were much more akin  
  
than both of them knew; Gollum grabbed with his thin  
  
cunning fingers, but Bilbo did not let him come close  
  
And from this situation a game once arose.  
  
"I beg you," said Bilbo "can you tell me where  
  
I´m supposed to get out or can you bring me there?"  
  
"We will ssssee. But the hobbit musssst firssst do sssomething!"  
  
Gollum said and his thought were again with his Ring.  
  
He tried to win time, was afraid of the blade  
  
of Bilbo´s small sword, which the Elves had once made.  
  
"Doessss it like riddlesss? Oh yesss, let usss play!  
  
A ssssmall riddle game! I will sssshow it the way  
  
if I can´t guesss itsss riddlesss, but - ssss- let usss ssse:  
  
If the hobbit can´t guesss, it isssss our victory!  
  
Then I´ll eat him, the hobbit, ssso tasssty and fine!"  
  
And Bilbo began then to think of a rhyme.  
  
But his first one was easy and soon Gollum knew  
  
the riddles soultion, but Bilbo knew, too,  
  
because he liked riddles and he knew a lot.  
  
Gollum was impatient, his malice grew hot.  
  
But then came the time, when all riddles were said  
  
and our poor Bilbo, he was so afraid.  
  
And his hand grabbed his pocket and he found something  
  
for inside his pocket was still the One Ring.  
  
"What have I got in my pocket?" he finally said.  
  
It wasn´t meant as a riddle, just a question instead.  
  
But Gollum did think so, and so he did say:  
  
"It hasss hands in itsss pocket!" The answer was "Nay!"  
  
But now Gollum was angry: "No riddle isss that!  
  
It´sss a question sssso give me three answersss inssstead."  
  
And Bilbo gave in but of course Gollum did  
  
not know ´bout the Ring that the hobbit once hid.  
  
For he thought it save on his island alone  
  
where he usually kept it, on ground made of stone.  
  
And again Gollum tried but he didn´t find out  
  
what Bilbo had in his pockets, then he said aloud  
  
when the Hobbit reminded him of what he said:  
  
"It mussst wait here, but I mussst fetch sssomething inssstead  
  
which isss ussseful to ssshow it the way to the light!"  
  
And Bilbo stood there in the frightening night.  
  
But Gollum this traitor he had a fell plan.  
  
Over the lake he drove to his cavens he ran.  
  
And he looked for the Ring for he wanted to to use  
  
it to kill little Bilbo, that is the whole truth.  
  
But when he looked for it the Ring couldn´t be found.  
  
In his eyes glew green fire when he turned around.  
  
Now he knew that the Ring was with Bilbo and he  
  
screamed up loudly, cried "Thief!" and our Bilbo did flee.  
  
And Gollum did follow him, wanting the Ring  
  
And Bilbo thought "What is that for a strange thing  
  
that I wear in my pocket and he likes so dear?"  
  
And he ran like a rabbit that´s driven by fear.  
  
And while he ran the Ring slid on his hand,  
  
he fell over his feet and he lay in the sand.  
  
But when Gollum came close he did not find him there  
  
For the Ring makes invisible, whom who does bear  
  
this fell thing and so Bilbo at least then found out  
  
´bout the Ring´s little secret, for Gollum screamed loud  
  
and unknowing he took our friend back to light  
  
and the light of the sun was already in sight.  
  
He jumped over his head and ran out of the to the sun  
  
and for miles and for miles he did nothing than run.  
  
He left Gollum who finally lost what he had  
  
taken so long ago, what had driven him mad.  
  
But his malice continued, he was full of hate  
  
for the poor little hobbit, who was full of fate  
  
To have left now Gollum, but oh, he will not  
  
Leave the Ring to another, he heart loves it hot  
  
Just as much as it hates the Ring, he will not leave  
  
the Ring for all time, he will follow the thief.  
  
Forever he will desire to own the One Ring  
  
This Ring made by Sauron, this treacherous thing  
END OF THE PROLOGUE  
  
Note: When I wrote these chapters I had the imagination of one of those old storytellers from the Middleages. One who goes from town to town and tells this story to the people who want to listen to him. This storyteller tells it in a way as if Middleearth had been our past and as if the events happening had really happened.  
  
So this was the prologue. Now I would like you (if you like to) to tell me which episodes of LotR you want me to turn into a poem next. For I´m a storyteller and tell about what people like to listen to :-) So if you want, tell me. 


	7. The Ring passes to Frodo

Author´s note: Hallo again my dear reviewers! This is Chapter 7. I finally decided to go on with the story chronological which means that I will not pick up single episodes. I hope you like it. Chapter 8 has been uploaded, too, so have a look at it and review, please :-)  
  
Chapter 7 The Ring passes to Frodo  
  
The journey continued, the perils were great  
  
And they reached the mountain and the dragon´s gate,  
  
and the dragon came forth, and deadly was his wrath  
  
until Bart, the youn bowman did bring him the death  
  
So the adventure ended, but many were slain  
  
Ere the treasure belonged to the Naugrim again.  
  
And great was the gift that they gave to their "thief"  
  
Who had tricked the old drake. The days, they were brief  
  
For Bilbo missed the Shire so he took his gold  
  
And his little strong pony, went home, it is told  
  
And he did not know that this Ring which he found  
  
Was the Ring to which Middle-earths doom will be bound  
  
A story that´s thought to have ended in here  
  
Will just start! It´s a story of toil and of fear  
  
A story in which the small people will show  
  
More courage and strength than an Elf with his bow  
  
More loyalty than many men of the past.  
  
Their deeds will be remembered as long as worlds last.  
  
And again I must start were the small hobbits dwell  
  
Though long will be the way in the story I´ll tell.  
  
And again we see Bilbo, who now owns something  
  
Of enourmous imprtance: He owns the One Ring.  
  
For the next 60 years it was him, who did bear  
  
This One lost Ring of Sauron, using it here and there.  
  
And he did not grow old, he was said to be rich  
  
And have caves in his hill, lot´s of caven´s in which  
  
Mr. Bilbo was said to store mountains of gold.  
  
He was said to be weird, that is what people told.  
  
And Bilbo never married and he had no spouse,  
  
but one of his nephews did live in his house.  
  
The boy was Frodo Baggins; he named him his heir  
  
When his was just 12 years Bilbo did take him there  
  
For the lad was an orphan, his parents both died  
  
When on a summer day they once took a boat ride.  
  
Now he lived with his "uncle". He was a good lad.  
  
And for Bilbo was well-of, he did not live bad.  
  
And the years they passed by until on a nice day  
  
A horse and a carrage trod up Bagend´s way.  
  
And Gandalf the Grey came to visit his friend  
  
Our dear Bilbo Baggins, who lived in Bag End.  
  
He came for the party which soon was to be  
  
Bilbos eleventyfirst birthday you see.  
  
But the old and wise wizard did guess, his old mate  
  
To be tired of Hobbiton, he planned of late  
  
To wander the lands as he did long ago  
  
And to leave all his home and his burdens also.  
  
And his party was meant as a final farewell  
  
And his plan did work well. Yes, indeed, I must tell!  
  
For in his final speech he did set the Ring on  
  
To the hobbits´ surprise the old hobbit was gone  
  
For just Frodo and Gandalf knew what the Ring did  
  
This strange golden Ring, which Bilbo so long hid.  
  
Gandalf talked to him and he told him to leave  
  
The One Ring behind, but great was Bilbo´s grief,  
  
for the Ring was dear to him, much more than he knew.  
  
"Let the Ring pass to Frodo! It´s better for you!"  
  
After Bilbo had gone Gandalf sat there in thought  
  
Of the hard inner battle that Bilbo had fought  
  
When he had left the Ring... Then Frodo got the Ring  
  
Which still lay on the floor and he looked at this thing  
  
And was sad, for now Bilbo had left and was gone.  
  
The hobbit who used to love him like a son.  
  
Now Frodo was the lord of the old hobbit´s home  
  
But also he had friends he did feel so alone  
  
Since old Bilbo had left and soon Gandalf left too.  
  
And he said that important things he had to do.  
  
And the years flew away but that was not all,  
  
if you want to read on, well, I´ll wait for your call! 


	8. From Hobbitton to Bree

Author´s note: Hallo all! I think I will mix books and movie a bit but just concerning to part one, cause in TTT and RotK I´ll stay close to the book, Or, well I´ll try it :-) So this is the chapter 8) I´m Working on the next one, dealing with Gandalf and Saruman. So have fun!  
  
Chapter 8 From Hobbiton to Bree  
  
We have heard of friend Bilbo and Frodo, his lad  
  
Who now lives in Hobbiton and doesn´t live bad.  
  
And year after year did pass down in the Shire  
  
And Gandalf the Grey does follow the desire  
  
To clear up some questions, to look for somthing  
  
That might give him a hint on Bilbo´s little Ring.  
  
And in far Southern Gondor he found written down  
  
The scripts of Isildur, who once had the crown  
  
Of the uttermost south but who now lives no more.  
  
And in this he found more than in any a lore  
  
For Isildur wrote down that he got the One Ring  
  
He wrote that he looked at this wonderful thing  
  
And he saw lines of fire which then soon did fade  
  
And only in fire the Ring shows his fate.  
  
And Gandalf rides swift, he feels fear for his friend  
  
And he fears that too much time already was spend.  
  
And he takes Frodo´s Ring, casts it into the flame  
  
And when they have a look, there is a golden frame  
  
And the letters appear and now Gandalf knows all  
  
Knows that this is the Ring that once caused Sauron´s fall.  
  
He tells the frightened hobbit: "Sauron didn´t fall!  
  
His spirit lived on and the Ring heard his call!  
  
Now he looks for it, getting it is his desire  
  
To once more cover middle-earth in a fire.  
  
He must never get it, or all will be lost  
  
For then he will send forth too great a dark host  
  
And all hope will fade and all freedom is gone  
  
Oh, weak was the heart of Elendil´s great son!  
  
And now we must haste, for here it cannot stay  
  
He will find it here so you must take it away.  
  
For he knows were his Ring could be, we were betrayed  
  
By the creature Gollum, and now it´s too late  
  
To wait any longer for they will come here  
  
So now my dear hobbit do not stare in fear!"  
  
And he tells the poor hobbit: "Leave and go to Bree!  
  
Take the Ring and some friends and there I shall meet thee!"  
  
But suddenly they heard a sound in the dark  
  
And in fear and amazement our two friends did hark.  
  
But it was just friend Samwise and he soon joyned his friend  
  
When both of them hither to Bree soon were send.  
  
The quest started by night in the light of the moon,  
  
with the Ring in his pocket they made their way soon.  
  
"But beware little hobbits the perlis are great,  
  
so hold on to your trueth and hold on to your fate."  
  
But at first they were no real dangers to see  
  
And soon four hobbits slept under the tree  
  
And walked day for day but then it all began  
  
And they saw a black Rider who passed through the den.  
  
But they could escape him, though now they felt fear  
  
And Frodo was tempted by the Ring even here.  
  
And they crossed through the wild and they soon got to know  
  
That they were in danger. Yes danger will grow!  
  
I will not tell you of the barrowdowns´ grave  
  
And not of the deeds of Bombadil, the Brave.  
  
Not how Frodo got lost in the fogs in the wild  
  
For that was just little a peril my child!  
  
Compared to the perils which still will be told.  
  
Yes perils they met and fell creatures of old.  
  
But first they reached Bree and, well, if you will  
  
I´ll go on with that story and I´ll tell you still.  
  
I´ll tell you of Frodo and of the One Ring  
  
And how he was tempted by this evil thing.  
  
I´ll tell you of a ranger who proved as a friend  
  
But this very chapter has come to its end! 


	9. The traitor

Author´s note: Hallo again and sorry that I waited some time with new chapters. Hope you´ll like and review It!  
  
Chapter 9 The traitor  
  
The hoofs of his horse ran swift, great was the need  
  
That drove Gandalf the Grey; for he wanted to meet  
  
The highest of wizards to ask what to do  
  
Remember? He left Frodo as I told you!  
  
And he came to Isengard, Saruman´s tower  
  
For great were the white wizard´s words and his power.  
  
And he told him what happened, but Oh that prooved ill!  
  
For Saruman had fallen to Sauron´s will.  
  
He was wise in the lore of all Elves and of Men  
  
He was called "Curúnir"- skilled one, who can  
  
Do many things, but he desired power  
  
That´s bigger than ruling o´er only one tower.  
  
He wanted the Ring before Sauron could get  
  
Back what he created, he didn´t want to let  
  
Him again be the bearer; this was in his mind  
  
But his desire did soon make him blind.  
  
And Gandalf did not know that Saruman planned  
  
To help the Dark Lord to invide all the land.  
  
So he told him of Frodo, told him of the Ring  
  
And told him where Frodo this thing was to bring.  
  
And they talked in the halls of Saruman the White  
  
And through the windows came the rays of light.  
  
But then the day darkend, for Saruman told  
  
"Dear Gandalf, Sauron has been our foe since Old.  
  
But now we must join him, this is the last chance!"  
  
And more he revealed, in his eyes a fell glance.  
  
"A war will be useless, for he is too strong.  
  
We must aid him dear friend, he will not wait for long!"  
  
But Gandalf replied: "I will call noone friend  
  
Who aids the Dark Lord, our uttermost fiend!  
  
For I know which side I´m on! And I will fight  
  
Against you! Against Sauron! And any Black Knight!"  
  
"You fool! They have left the gates, are on their way!  
  
The Nine Nazgúl Riders and now they do stray  
  
to find the Ring´s bearer, with merciless wrath.  
  
Whoever he is, they will hunt him to death!"  
  
And even for Gandalf it was now too late  
  
He couldn´t escape, Saruman closed the gate  
  
Of his tower. The wizards both lifted their staffs  
  
And a duell arose full of anger and wrath.  
  
And Gandalf fought brave but now he couldn´t win.  
  
When his staff then was taken, his hope had grown thin.  
  
He was smashed to the ground and thrown up in the air  
  
On the top of the Orthanc, to which many a stair  
  
Lead high up over Isengard; and there he lay  
  
While his dear hobbits friends who were far far away  
  
Made their way through the wild. Now we´ll leave the old man.  
  
And return to friends Frodo and Samwise again. 


	10. Strider

Author´s note: Hope you like it for this was a really hard chapter!  
  
Chapter 10) Strider  
  
When our four friends reached Bree it was deep in the night  
  
And heavy rain was falling and worsening the sight  
  
They all were wet and cold and a little afraid  
  
When they finally came to the big wooden gate.  
  
And they were let in; and through a dark narrow street  
  
Our four hobbits walked and tired were their feet.  
  
But then they reached the inn, and so Frodo was glad  
  
For he hoped to meet Gandalf, just as he had said.  
  
And they ordered a room, Frodo used a wrong name  
  
"Hallo Sir, my name´s Underhill!" and soon it came  
  
to pass that our little friends sat down to drink  
  
and to eat and to talk, but Frodo had to think.  
  
He felt something was wrong and his heart was afraid  
  
For Gandalf the Grey had been "never to late"  
  
Then he heard Samwise whisper: "Hey Frodo, take care  
  
This guy in the corner, the one over there.  
  
Is watching us." And when the host came along.  
  
Frodo asked him: "Dear Sir, please do not get me wrong.  
  
But could you please tell me the name of this man  
  
Who sits in the corner?" "Young master, I can!  
  
He´s called Strider, but I don´t know his real name  
  
He is one of the rangers, they are all the same.  
  
So be careful, my friend." And then the host was called  
  
By a guest and he left, Frodo thought what he told.  
  
His heart was beating hard and he felt a great fear  
  
And he thought in his mind "I don´t want to be here!"  
  
But the stranger still watched him with eyes clear and grey  
  
And Frodo was frightened, oh yes I must say!  
  
"What has happened to Gandalf, why isn´t he here?" was everything he could think in his fear  
  
and he felt Strider´s eyes piercing him, and then he  
  
took the Ring from his pocket. "With it I can flee!  
  
No one here will see me and I will be safe!  
  
But no- think of the advice which Gandalf gave!"  
  
"Never use it my lad! For they will find you then!"  
  
And he looked at the man in the corner again.  
  
And he sat deep in thought till his cousin did say  
  
"Oh yes my dear friends we did walk a long way!  
  
We know songs that you don´t know, hey Frodo! Come here!  
  
Come on! Sing us a song! I will get you a beer!"  
  
And some time later on; Frodo danced and he sang  
  
One of Bilbo´s old songs, but then suddenly "BANG!"  
  
He did fall off the table and fell to the ground..  
  
How surprised were the guests, when he couldn´t be found!  
  
For the Ring that he held when he fell had slipped on  
  
To his finger unwilling. It didn´t last long  
  
Till the guests were excited and quite angry too  
  
´cause that little fell hobbit had made them a fool.  
  
And he crawled to the corner and put off the Ring  
  
Put it back in the pocket . Oh what a fell thing.  
  
But suddenly someone did grab him and then  
  
He was pushed in a room by a dark-looking man.  
  
It was strider, who finally took off his hood  
  
And revealed his grey eyes. "It was really not good  
  
To appeal such attention Mr. Underhill!  
  
Well I can call you Baggins tell me what you will!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked the hobbit, and the fear stuck his throat  
  
And the man turned around and he flung back his coat.  
  
"I am a friend of Gandalf, I please you, trust me  
  
for I know what you bear and I know that you flee!"  
  
When the others appeared Strider asked them to stay  
  
"Don´t go back to your rooms! It is better this way!"  
  
And this foreknowing words did too soon then prove right.  
  
For nine Black Riders came in the dark moonless night.  
  
And their black horses roared, fell voices filled the air.  
  
And they went to their room, but did not find them there.  
  
Full of rage then they left and all people were scared  
  
When the Ringwraith´s most horrible voices were heard.  
  
Stirder told them "In times long ago these were kings.  
  
But then Sauron, the traitor gave them the Nine Rings.  
  
Now they´re slaves to his will, neither living nor death.  
  
They will search for the Ring with a merciless wrath!  
  
So alone you are helpless out there in the wild.  
  
For them an easy prey not much more than a child.  
  
So if you will have me I will show you the way  
  
Over untrodden paths if together we stay!"  
  
And so on the next morning the hobbits left Bree  
  
With Strider, their guide. But what then? We will see! 


	11. A knife in the dark

Autor´s note: Wow, you are a great audience *bows* Someone of you said that the whole thing sounded like A hobbit telling all this to his grandchildren. Yes!!! That is it! This is exactly the atmosphere I want to create! As if all this tells you of a time long ago and now you sit by a nice fire at home and listen.... Some others wrote me tips how to correct some mistakes. Thanks. I will do that at times. Please don´t think I´m stupid or something, but English is simply not my mother language, it is German :-)  
  
Chapter 11)  
  
A knife in the Dark  
  
And the journey continued in morning´s soft light  
  
And the fear of the Nazgúl had left like the night.  
  
And soon Bree lay behind them and unseen they walked  
  
Over untrodden paths, silently, and they talked  
  
Of the things now to happen, and what came to pass  
  
To their dear friend, old Gandalf. Still wet was the grass  
  
Under their bare brown feet and the morning was fair  
  
And they heard countless birds which they saw here and there.  
  
"What has happened to Gandalf ? When will he arrive?"  
At this moment the wizard still fought a hard strive  
  
With the wizard of Orthanc, who now was his fiend  
  
But soon he was rescued, by Gwaihir, a friend,  
  
and the lord of all Eagles, who dwell in the West.  
  
And he brought him away, but Gandalf did not rest.  
  
And he flew to the halls then of Théoden King,  
  
but he wasn´t let forth "ill are the news you bring!  
  
So I beg you take any horse, to ride away  
  
Go whereever you will, till the rising of day!"  
  
And the pilgrim took Shadowfax, lord of all steed,  
  
and he swift rode to Bree for now great was his need.  
  
And when he arrived in Bree his heart was released  
  
For he knew "They´re with Strider!" and now he was pleased.  
  
For he knew, they were safer with him than alone,  
  
he was more, than a Ranger, but heir to a throne.  
  
But again a great danger drew close to the one  
  
Who was the One Ring´s bearer. It was when the red sun  
  
went to sleep in the night and the moon came out bright,  
  
when the five friends did rest near a ruin at night.  
  
And this ruin had once been quite famous, a tower  
  
Of the guards of old times, when the Elves´ and Men´s power  
  
were much greater. And Strider then left them alone.  
  
And some minutes did pass after Strider had gone,  
  
when they heard heavy hoofs, scary shrieks and a cry  
  
far down under the rocks, sev´ral Nazgul passed by.  
  
The hobbits drew their blades and they ran to the top  
  
Of the ruin and gathered around, the cries stopped.  
  
Put soon the black shapes of the Nazgúl were seen  
  
And the blades that they drove were of steel and were keen.  
  
And the hobbits were smashed to the side; and alone  
  
stood the small lonely bearer he fell on the stone.  
  
He crawled back, full of fear but he could not escape  
  
He saw under their hoods nothing more than a shape.  
  
And his fear was so great that his mind weakened down  
  
That he took the One Ring from the bag of his gown.  
  
He thought he would be safe, but when he put it on  
  
He did feel at this moment, that Evil had won.  
  
Now he saw, who they were, Kings of old, blades of steel  
  
And their eyes pierced his soul, like a fiery wheel  
  
seemed the Ring in these shadows. The Nazgullord´s hand  
  
reached so soon at that ring, he nearly couldn´t stand.  
  
When he drove off his hand the Ghost lifted his blade  
  
And a feeling like poison he felt in the shade  
  
And a terrible cry then sprang upon his lips  
  
But before he could take the Ring of his fingertips  
  
Aragorn had come back with a torch in each hand  
  
And he attacked the Ringwraiths who soon couldn´t stand  
  
The wrath of the Ranger the danger passed by  
  
But the Ring´s little bearer gave many a cry.  
  
He was stabbed by a terrible black Morgulblade  
  
And with each little moment his life would now fade.  
  
And they sprang through the forest to search for a weed  
  
that should help, but it didn´t and great was their need  
  
When they headed for Rivendell, life beating slow  
  
In the Ringbearer´s heart. And what now? Who will know?  
Okay, I hope chapter 12 will follow up soon. I´ve decided to stay close to the book, so I´ll go on with Glorfindel, not Arwen and Frodo riding to Rivendell alone. Hope you go on reviewing! Have a happy Easter! 


	12. Swift hoofs

Authors note: Thanks a bunch for all my very nice reviewers. Are you people waiting for these chapters? I just ask, cause every time I uploaded a new one, I get more reviews than usual. Thanks for That, especially to my most loyal reviewer Ele!! The discription of Glorfindel is dedicated to you! *g* And Aldarwen: never mind, it´s nice of you to give me tips. I note them all and will work on that at times, so tell me, when you find stuff again. *g* Disclaimer: Oh yes, all those guys are JRRT´s *sigh*  
Chapter 12 Swift hoofs  
  
His small life soon grew weaker and hope soon grew small  
  
When the ranger did suddenly hear a fair call.  
  
When they fled through the forest, the Ringbearer ´s life  
  
was then already weak, stabbed by the Morgulknife.  
  
But the traveler comming along through the trees  
  
was not one of those Ringwraiths, which everyone flees.  
  
He came on a white steed and his voice sounded fair  
  
He was dressed like an elf and golden was his hair.  
  
And then Aragorn called for the stranger in joy  
  
Called a greeting in elventongue. He as a boy  
  
had well know this elf, who was a lord in the West  
  
And who dwelleth in Rivendell, where once did rest  
  
the one heir of Isildur before he walked away  
  
And now this elf´s arival brought joy for the day.  
  
For so great was the need with the enemy so near  
  
That the fellows were followed than more than just fear.  
  
And Glorfindel came there and he climbed off his steed  
  
"Get up now Ringbearer. With uttermost speed  
  
Asfaloth will now bear you, whereever you will.  
  
With his most careful hoofs, for you are much too ill.  
  
He will take you to Rivendell, there you´ll be fine.  
  
So get up for I lend you this horse which is mine!"  
  
With the last of his power he climbed on the back  
  
Of the white elvenhorse, but again they were tracked  
  
Again near were the hoofs of the blackarmoured men.  
  
And Glorfindel cried elvish and Asfaloth ran.  
  
Over hills and through forrests and Frodo felt pain  
  
For the wound on his shoulder was aching again.  
  
And his sword by the side he rode on and away.  
  
And the day became night and the night again day.  
  
And still far was the road to the last homely house  
  
When the Nazgúl most terrible calls then arouse.  
  
And the elvenhorse sprang over treetrunks and grass.  
  
But they soon reached a ford which the horse had to pass.  
  
And the servants of Mordor drew close, and the will  
  
of the weakened Ringbearer suddenly stood still  
  
when he looked to the shore and the Riders stood there.  
  
And he felt on his neck the burden he did bear.  
  
And a terrible voice full of terror and wrath  
  
yielded at the small hobbit, who close to the death  
  
drove his blade from the scabbard and faced his foe  
  
And he felt that his voice like with magic did grow  
  
when he looked at their hoods which were dark, without life  
  
he forgot for a moment the pain of that knife.  
  
"Give the Ring! Give the Ring! Give up Halfling! Don´t flee!"  
  
cried the Riders. "I will not give the Ring to thee!  
  
By the beauty of Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair.  
  
You shall not have the Ring nor me. Stand were you were!"  
  
But the elvenhorse stumbled and shrieked full of fear  
  
But suddenly there was a strange thing there to hear.  
  
For the wafes came to life and the Wraths on the shore  
  
were thrown down from their horses and the waters bore  
  
those nine servants of Mordor away from our friend  
  
But the poor hobbit feared it had come to his end.  
  
For the pain now was heavy, he fell and lay still  
  
You want to know what happened? Be patient! You will! 


	13. Rivendell

Author´s note: I hope that is good, for I wrote most of that in an hour. The Council of Elrond will Be the next chapter. I will continue but please don´t be disappointed if it sometimes lasts A while until I post another chapter, for the semester has started and that means more things To do for me again. Hey, Ele. I´m waiting for your review. Thanks for your mail. I like that.  
  
Chapter 13 Rivendell  
  
When he woke up he found himself lying in bed  
  
He remembered still words that the Nazgul had said.  
  
But his shoulder was bound and he wore a white gown  
  
Which did never belong to the clothes of his own.  
  
And the room were he was, was a nice place to be.  
  
There were walls of white marmor and flowers to see.  
  
When he looked round in wonder, he did wonder when  
  
He´d been brought to this place, opened his eyes, but then.  
  
Full of joy was his heart when he saw a known face  
  
Sitting beside his bed, at this neverseen place.  
  
For the friend he had so dearly missed in his pain  
  
He was back and was sitting neyt to him again  
  
And the wizard smiled warmly but he did not tell  
  
Where he was and what evil things Saruman befell.  
So the ringbearer´s safe and the story at end?  
  
Not at all for the peoples still have to defend  
  
Against dark floods from Mordor, who march to the west  
  
Where the secondborn dwell and the firstborn still rest.  
  
And the humans are weak for the old days are gone  
  
When the high kings of Numeor sat on the Throne  
  
Of their land, when in wonderful silvery light  
  
Their armour still shone against Sauron´s dark night.  
  
They feel they won´t resist against these who now claim  
  
All their freedom and lifes. Forgotten is the name  
  
Of Isildur and others who valiant and strong  
  
Held their cities with strength. And the powerful song  
  
Of high victory fades. They feel weak, hope is small.  
  
And there´s only one man who could maybe help all  
  
But he wanders in sorrow he still fears to claim  
  
The throne of the west, allthough he after name  
  
Is the heir of Isildur, a king of the old.  
  
But before that things still have to happen and be told.  
For the Lord of Imladris felt fear getting close  
  
And from thought and from fear the High Halfelf arose.  
  
He decided to hold a great Council as soon  
  
As the peoples could gather to speak of their doom.  
  
For he knew that the Ring would decide all their fate  
  
And he thought of Isildur who once was his mate  
  
In those wars, long forgotten in mists of the past  
  
But he felt that decision had to come at last.  
And alas all the lords of the free people strode  
  
Through many assailed countrys, on horsebacks they rode  
  
On swift steeds to meet there where the Halfling was brought  
  
For they hoped that aid and maybe council was tought.  
So came Boromir, son of the White City´s Lord  
  
On a strong southern horse, for the valiant man sought  
  
Explanation for a dream he did not get clear  
  
For he dreamed of a voice, who in glory and fear  
  
Told that Isildur´s bane would now soon be revealed  
  
So he mounted his horse with horn, sword and with shield.  
  
In his mind still the words from his dream that did say  
  
That a Halfling might bear theirdoom through dawnless day.  
And from Mirkwood he came, son of Thranduil King  
  
As an elf from the Elvenfolk who used to sing  
  
Under stars, under leaves and ill news he brought there  
  
That the creature escaped that had once just lived where  
  
An old hobbit had found a strange ring that was mad  
  
And that creature escaped, whom the ring had turned mad.  
And the craftsmen of dwarves left their mines in the east  
  
And they went to Imladris and there they did meet  
  
All the folk from the West. Their Lords came full of pride  
  
For they walked on their feet, for the dwarves never ride  
  
With them came Gimli Gloinsson, who as you will see  
  
Will be one of our heros, when things come to be.  
And the Ringbearer, shy among all these high men  
  
Elves and dwarves soon stepped into their circle and then  
  
After Elrond did tell him to get out the Ring  
  
He revealed from his pocket this golden small thing  
If you´re eager to know what will soon come to pass  
  
You again must be patient, I hope to be fast.  
So, all of you guys. REEEVIEEEW!!! *g* 


	14. The Forging of the Fellowship

Author´s note: Hi folks. Sorry it´s some time ago since I published the  
last chapter but I really didn´t have this much time. Here it is. Quite  
long but I hope you enjoy it. I decided to use the film version of the  
council of Elrond, thought that it might be easier to be adopted into a  
poem. Well, the next chappy ´ll be about the wolves and Caradhras. Hope you  
´ll review as usual.  
@ Elentari: yay, you were right! The solution to this little riddle  
poem was The tower of Cirith Ungol and Sam saving Frodo...  
Disclaimer: The usual. All belongs to Tolkien the stuff I took from the  
movies belong to PJ...  
  
Chapter 14  
The forging of the Fellowship  
  
When the Ring was revealed by the Halfling´s shy hands  
the High Lords of all peoples of uttermost lands  
fell to silence and watched full of anger and fear  
what the little Ringbearer had brought over here.  
And the voice of the warrior eager to fight  
then arose and his words told of glory, of might  
when he told that the Ring was a present at last  
which had come to the heirs of the kings of the past.  
"For if we gain his own we can use it and soon  
all our foes then will fly us like sun does the moon!  
For my father is valiant our army is strong!"  
"Don´t you see,man of Gondor that you´re talking wrong?"  
told then Strider and looked at the man who did view  
at his outer appearance. "You know what to do?  
You? A ranger who´s walking the wild and who dwells  
with wildest of beasts?" "Listen to what he tells!"  
they heard one of the Elves say "No Ranger is he!  
He´s the heir of Isildur that´s what you don´t see.  
He is Aragorn, Arathorn´s son, and you know  
he´s the true king of Gondor, so Edain show  
the respect he deserves for this man is the last  
of the true line of Kings of your glorious past!"  
And Boromir sat down but not willing was he  
to accept him as king! "No king have and need we!"  
And again they thought over what they were to do  
with the Ring. And a dwarf thought that he had the clue:  
"If we have to destroy it let´s do it right here.  
And he lifted his axe and without any fear  
smashed it down on the Ring but now harm could he do.  
"So you too, Gimli, Gloin´s son, you too, are a fool!"  
said then Elrond the Halfelf and rose from his seat.  
"We must take it to Mordor on swift and soft feet.  
Secrecy is our friend for we must hope at last  
To get rid of the Bane of the Kings of the Past.  
We must take Sauron´s Ring to the Mountain of Doom.  
to destroy it in fires of the one by whom  
it has once been created. That´s the only way  
Now we need one to do that!" But noone did say.  
And again there was strife among all these high men  
on the doom of the Ring. They were furious but then  
in the trouble of voices, they heard Frodo say.  
"I will take it to Mordor, though I don´t know the way!"  
And the Elves, dwarves and men were impressed by his word  
And some couldn´t believe what their ears had just heard.  
And alone stood the hobbit his eyes to the ground,  
felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked, turned around  
to see Gandalf the Grey "I will help you to care  
help you bearing this burden as long as you´ll bear!"  
And the Heir of Isildur knelt down and he smiled  
saying "My little friend. I´ll join you in the wild  
and I´ll give you my sword and my fate and my life  
and do everything to aid you in this strife.  
And Thranduil´s fair son vowed his bow to the quest  
And the warrior of dwarves then said "I will not rest  
In the halls of Imladris, I´m coming with you!"  
"If the council decided, then I´m coming too."  
said the son of the steward and he joined our friend  
but now please don´t believe this is already the end.  
Samwise ran from the bushes where he had just hid.  
"I won´t leave him alone. Never, I must admit!  
I am joining this quest!" "So do I!" "So do I"  
selled out Merry and Pippin who no longer shy  
Had left their hiding place now to join Frodo lad.  
Elrond thought "Nine companions that might not be bad.  
So the Fellowship´s forged to the Ringbearer´s aid  
But you´re not bound to go further than you have said.  
No oath therefor will bind you, just friendship, that´s all  
You will have on your quest for the Enemy´s fall."  
  
And the council soon ended and two months they staied  
At the place of Imladris, the hour grew late.  
And before Frodo left he met Bilbo once more  
And the Halfling then saw what his cousin now bore.  
And once more he was tempted to reach for the Ring,  
and once more his heart won over this golden thing.  
He was sad that the boy had to carry all that.  
"I´m so sorry, Frodo, for you are a good lad.  
So at least let me give you something for your quest.  
This is Sting, my old sword, it was one one the best  
which was forged by the Elves. And when orks are at hand  
it will glow with blue light and it will help you stand  
your enemies´ attacks." Then he held up a shirt.  
"This here is made of mithril to withstand a sword  
keep it hidden but you will be safer at last  
it did serve me so well in my own little past."  
  
And the time of retirement went by and so soon  
All the night was then covered by a winter moon  
And the journey began, but will Frodo succeed?  
Well, if you want to know do come back here and read! 


	15. Wolves and snow

Note:  
Hallo again, this is the latest chapter. I tried to listen to Aldarwen who  
told me not to let you wait for too long. Sorry that I couldn´t manage this  
before. I´m quite busy at the moment. But never lose hope, there´ll always  
be a new chapter some day until this is finished. *g* Hope you like it.  
Don´t forget to drop me a line, will you?  
Chapter 15  
Wolves and snow  
In the light of the morning they left Rivendell  
Where still some of the last of the firstborn do dwell  
And their journey had started still soft was the ground  
That their feet now were trodding and birds flew around  
And the sun still was shining the weather was warm  
and at first expectation there was not a harm  
nor a foe nor a wild beast now crossing their way  
on which Frodo the hobbit, Ringbearer did stray.  
They walked many a day always heading to south  
Walking alongside the mountains towards Mordor´s mouth.  
But the horrors of Mordor still were far ahead  
and their journey at first didn´t seem all to bad.  
Then the winter was there with his fierce northern blow  
And the company heard that there now was a foe  
to defeat for the weather brought storm and brought snow  
Which did cover the ground and their courage also.  
And one night when they rested in a little dell.  
One of them heard a howling, like beast from the hell.  
They heard more, even more were sorrounded so soon.  
They could see many wolves in the light of the moon.  
But no normal wolves were these who flee ev´ry man.  
They were wargs, wolves of darkness which nobody can  
fight so easy and Gandalf knew perfectly well.  
for he once felt their hatred that´s what I must tell.  
And the hobbits felt scared with the beasts there so close  
And the warrior of Gondor and others arose  
And they drew then their blades and the axes and bows  
And the wolves then attacked and their doom it was close.  
but the Grey Wizard send to them fire of wrath  
From the top of his staff they were driven to death  
And with uttermost strenght they did haunt the wolves back  
To the pits of black darkness to forests so black.  
They continued the journey and wandered afar.  
Under sun, moon and light of the evening star,  
And they soon reached the mountains which covered with snow  
Seemed to be the true paths to the land of their foe.  
They were taken by wind and by snow and by storm  
And their sight overshadowed by glistening foam  
Of the ice and their feet were stuck deep in the ground  
Till some days had gone by and they had to turn round.  
For the hobbits´small spirits were weak in the frost  
And they couldn´t pass on with so little a host  
For the pillow of snow was so deep that no man  
could pass through this, and not even Boromir can.  
Nor can Isidur´s heir who can do many things  
And who so soon will fight him, the Lord of the Rings.  
But now they left the mountain and thought where to go  
to avoid the fell ice and the enchanted snow.  
Some did say that the way into South would be best  
Where still some friendly folk of horsemen rest.  
But others were against it. "For we do not know  
If this earlier friend does now aid our foe."  
So it soon was decided to leave out this way  
And to pass through the mines, where the dwarves once did stay.  
For Gimli, son of Gloin thought his cousin to be  
still the King of those halls and the halls to be free.  
And the Grey pilgrim thought of this way and he said.  
"We will go if most of you say, our doom is laid.  
But I warn you for you might face foes you don´t know.  
Khazad Dûm might have fallen to our worst foe.  
There are more eveil things than orcs to be found there.  
So I tell you if we go there we must beware.  
For my heart tells me not to go but there´s no chance  
If we linger her Sauron´s power will enhance."  
So they made their way to Khazad- Dûm, the dark place  
Not knowing what fell things they would soon have to face.  
And their journey went on into dangers unthought  
And another nice chapter will soon once be brought. 


	16. The watcher in the water

Author´s note:

Thanks once more for all these kind reviews and sorry so very much for not updating for more than a year. Shame on me. ;-) I must admit I had abandoned this for a while, not really planning to drop it totally nor intending to get back to it soon... but somewhat I feel inspired these days so I continued this and now am able to proudly present another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please drop a line or two. Thanks a lot!

Nili

Chapter 16

The watcher in the water

So their journey continued and all mountains´ snow

and the howling of wolves soon seemed ages ago.

But the fear in the heart of the wizard still grew.

He feared worse things to come and they were just so few.

Just so little a host for a quest, few to aid

him, the little Ringbearer, who´d soon meet his fate.

So it hence came to pass that the gate of the halls

of the proud Dwarven kingdom drew near. Blackened walls

crossed their way. Smoothest rock reached so high

That the stones´ looming darkness stood against the sky.

Oh! Majestic they once were, were Moria´s walls,

but no man´d expect entrance here to glitt´ring halls

for the entrance was hidden, not easy to find

for an unknowing eye that was senseless and blind.

At the rims of the lake they stood and creeping fear

touched their hearts like cold fingers were suddenly near.

But the wizard´s skilled eyes saw the wall, found the door

which soon sparkeled like silver when light touched the floor.

In the middle of darkness the smooth silver flowt

that its carvers once made, revealed stroke after bow:

Seven stars, ancient letters and one silver tree,

silver hammer, an anvil, all this they would see.

And the letters they told in fair Eldarin word

that the gate wouldn´t open before not the word

had been uttered that finally undid the spell.

Long the fellowship stood there and thought I can tell.

And a lake was nearby with its waters so dark

and so brooding and evil that if one would hark

One would hear not a sound but the air full of doom

could be sensed and one would think of things that could loom

in this dark lake´s own sinister beds, monsters tall

that were creeping so closely to Moria´s wall.

And indeed there it was and still closer it krept:

A fell beast full of hatret and melace. They stepped

on the doorstep of Moria and didn´t heed

that the waters were troubled, yes troubled indeed!

They did not see the shadow that lay on the ground

for I tell you the watcher did not make a sound

when in waters as dark as the world´s final rim

it krept nearer and nearer to the lake´s dark brim

watching out for a hobbit who had the one Ring

for it too had desired to own this strange thing.

But not hobbit nor Elf, dwarf, nor wizard nor man

then took heed of the waters that bubbled and ran.

They were busy to find a spell or find a word

which would open the gates if now once it was heard.

And like children they stood knowing nothing to do

till they found that they all had just acted like fools.

T´was a riddle, a riddle, they soon came to know

when they stood by the lake and they suffered the blow

of the fell nightly winds and they suddenly knew

that it just was a riddle and there was one true

word they just had to utter, so simple and small.

Just the Elf word for friend. That was all! That was all!

And so Gandalf spoke "mellon" and this little word

seemed to make the walls quiver and when they had heard

the old wizard now utter it the heavy walls

opened up its stong gates, lead to Moria´s halls.

Full of wonder the Fellowship made the next step

until suddenly foul arms so sinister krept

over stone and rock swiftly and ere they could go

through the now open archway, ere they could step fro

Lo! The Ringbearer screams with a scream full of fear

and the watcher of waters has got him right here.

Grabs his leg, grabs his arms, searches feverishly

for the Ring, for the Ring, and the others they see

Kreeping darkness, tentacles and waters insane!

They jump fro but they swordstrokes they all seem in vain.

For the Ringbearer´s strength soon is weakend! They fear

he´ll be drowned ere the end of their quest would be near.

And the Elven bow sings and Isildurs sole heir

draws his sword ´gainst the beast shows courage even there.

And the hobbits rush forth with their courage combined

without heeding the danger they so soon could find.

And the trustful small pony who´s dear to old Sam

gives a neigh, bolts from fear, into darkness it ran

ere the final blind stroke strikes the core of the beast

and it roars and it shrieks and its prey is released.

And they run for their lives without pony and all

but just with they pure lives ere the heavy rocks fall.

Ere the arms of the watcher can reach them they bolt

through the now open archway, into caves so cold.

With a last final bang all the rocks block their way

and they now are in darkness and here they must stay

For the way they have come now is burried by stone,

so now really those nine seem to be all alone.

Blackened halls, creepy pits and no dwarf here does dwell

nor an anvil or hammer is heard I must tell.

So what happened to all those halls´ glistening pride?

You will see, so come back but for now folks: good night.


End file.
